


Warmth

by CuchyLainx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, it's just a tiny connor-centric stuff cause ive been busting with emotion lately and hes so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: At first, it was really only about a fish.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> The tiniest work ever, a mini-drabble if you may. Just because I love this android boy way too much aaah

At first, it was really only about a fish.

Why it started that way, he does not know. He had not woken up yet, this he was sure of. He was in service. He could have passed by.

He did not. He bent towards the floor and saw the life form agonizing. After a moment of hesitation, he picked it up – and he saved it. With a smile.

Was it intended? Since the beginning? Being supple enough to investigate, to reflect on his own and reach conclusions – always on the edge of more, always on the edge. Staring into the dark eyes of Amanda, plunging his hand in the fur of Sumo, running after these girls, refusing to shoot, shooting, and dying dying dying…

And in the middle of the storm, a troublesome, unstable and deeply anguished man struggling to live in a world that had taken off past him.  
Intriguing. Irritating. Alarming.

The only man he ever managed to smile at truly.

He has no term for their relationship. Maybe there is not one. He just knows he belongs with him now. The city has been abandoned by humans – but he had stayed.  
  
When he is engulfed in the first hug he has ever got, he knows. Maybe the term is "family".

"Can a human, an android and a dog make a family?" he asks later.  
"Why the hell not," Hank answers gruffly while opening him his home.

This is when he fully realizes what it means to be awake. He can discover if he likes death metal (no, he already knows he does not), if Sumo would not mind being pet every time he gets the urge to pet him (such a good dog, of course he would not mind), if Hank will finally stop eating these cholesterol filled death aliments (he has a hunch he won't).

So he steps into the house, closes the door behind them, and smiles again. Softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Found families are the best ToT ...


End file.
